The plant growing receptacle disclosed in the above-identified application includes a receptacle having an open top and a side wall extending downwardly to a closed bottom. A root exit opening and drain openings are formed in the side wall above the closed bottom wall of the receptacle. By this construction and arrangement, a slurry of water, soil and fertilizer is formed in the receptacle intermediate the drain openings and bottom of the receptacle, to thereby provide a moist environment within the receptacle to promote further growth of a plant in the receptacle.